


Hugs and Water Jugs

by Gradschoolgirlie



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gradschoolgirlie/pseuds/Gradschoolgirlie
Summary: My take on Daryl’s thoughts during the infamous hug and water jug scene. Season 5. Daryl/Carol, Caryl





	

_How did they just escape? They had a guardian angel somewhere that’s for damn sure._

Daryl could not believe what had just happened. They were almost slaughtered by a bunch of cannibals. Deep in thought with his head down and his hand out leaning against a tree he suddenly felt a familiar presence. Daryl quickly turned his head and saw his guardian angel. He could not believe his eyes. It was Carol. The woman he thought he had lost forever. The woman he loved. He thought of her every night and day. His Carol was standing in front of him. Not wasting a second he sprinted toward her. He was not ever going to lose her again. He could not lose her again. _Damn she is beautiful._ Daryl went in for a full body hug. He probably hugged her a little longer than he should have but he could not let her go. She was back and she was in his arms. He could feel all of the curves of her body pressed up against him tightly and he knew right then and there that Carol was the one. He needed to let her know how he felt he thought. They had been in too many life and death situations to wait any longer. Carol was still in his embrace and Daryl knew he was getting too “excited” so he quickly let go to allow Carol time with Rick and the others. Throughout it all, he did not take his eyes off her. He would do whatever he could to get her to stay this time.

  
After multiple reunions, the group decided that they needed to head in the opposite direction of Terminus. After everyone agreed, they made their way following the railroad tracks. Daryl made a conscious effort to walk with Carol. He needed to talk to her.

  
“I missed you.” Daryl said to Carol. He did not look at her. Conversations such as this were hard enough for him without Carol’s big beautiful eyes pouring into him.

  
Carol did not respond and Daryl knew deep down that something was wrong. He knew Carol better than anyone. Daryl could feel a wall up. A wall he had worked so hard to knock down. It was back up now and in stronger force than ever before. He had to get through to her. The group took a break in the woods to stop for water and rest. Carol sat in silence in front of Daryl eating some beans out of can with a spoon. Carol must have felt his eyes on her when she said.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“Okay.” Daryl quickly responded. As long as she was here with him, he would give her all the time in the world. He would wait forever for her.

  
Later on a water run with Carol, Daryl just had to know if Carol was okay.

  
“Hey, I get it. You don’t wanna talk about it. You okay?” Daryl asked as he looked at her, hoping she would respond.  
“Gotta be.” Carol replied.

  
Daryl was amazed by how strong she looked. The woman that she had become was breathtaking. Whatever had happened, Daryl knew then and there that it did not matter to him. He would go to the ends of the earth for her.

  
“We get to start over.” Daryl said. Starting over would be perfect for them. He wanted to start over with her. He wanted to run away with her. Anything to just be with her.

  
Carol saw a car up ahead and stepped inside to check the engine. With no luck, she got out and popped the truck.

  
“Whatever happened, happened.” Daryl said. Daryl wanted Carol to know that none of that mattered to him. He loved her for better or for worse, “Lets start over.”

  
Carol looked back at him. Her beautiful eyes always made Daryl weak in the knees. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her.

  
“I want to.” Carol said.

  
“Well, you can.” Daryl replied.

Daryl suddenly felt like a chickenshit for not working up the courage to do what he really wanted. He just needed to tell her how he felt. Carol closed the trunk of the car and picked up the two water jugs. Daryl started to feel nervous around her. He was having feelings he had never felt before. He was unsure of how to act around her. Trying to remain calm, Daryl said the first thing that popped into his head.

  
“Want me to carry one of those?” Daryl asked referring to the water jugs with his hands already full. Before finishing the sentence he dropped one of the water jugs right at Carols feet. He felt his face go red. _Way to go Daryl._

  
Daryl could see that this had made her smile and knowing that he had put a smile on her face made his embarrassment worth it. He would confess his love to her eventually and in the meantime he would do whatever he could to put the broken pieces of her back together. She was the love of his life and she was back.


End file.
